XHHABK!
by OhMyAlibi
Summary: Rating may go up later.When Two fanatics come together and begin a diabolical scheme to kidnap the Mutants of Bayville what mayhem shall begin?
1. Uhm

Hello All! This is Scitzy And Dark Jaded Rose. We have decided to do an X-men fic together out of nowhere! Ohh what mayhem will insue?   
  
and the disclaimer:   
  
We Own Only A Slim Amount Of Things Including , Ourselves , the plot , a few names and thats it.  
  
It all began at the headquarters where Scitzy and D-Ranged sat wondering what would entertain them for a while. They had allready set all the mental patients free from Belview and found that there was only so much they can do within their small town.  
  
" What should we do next?" asked D-Ranged.   
  
" Hmm. How about we see what are old friends, wheels, metalbuckethead and claws are up to?" Scitzy said with an evil smirk.   
  
"Yeah lets!" replied D-Ranged with a smirk just as evil.  
  
With that they wrote an invitation to Eric, Xavier and Logan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xavier asked Logan to get the door. He went and did so and when he looked out no one was there.  
  
"Anyone here?" he asked to the wind.  
  
Not looking anyplace else he saw an envelope on the step. He picked it up and sniffed it. It didn't have much of a scent for some odd reason. Opening it, it read:  
  
"To whom it may concern (Xavier and Logan that means you!):  
  
You are cordially invited to attend the kid nap-er, meeting for the Mutant Alliance. Please bring only those named in the whom it may concern list.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
tXHHABK  
  
He brought it up to Charles to read. Charles had earlier on, gotten a lecture from Kitty about being spontanious. So he decided to go and bring Logan along for the ride.  
  
______________  
  
The two girls who were hiding and easedropping from outside smiled wickedly.  
  
"Now onto metalbuckethead." reminded Scitzy.  
  
Soon they were off to magne---  
  
"Oh but I have a different and probably even more fun idea, " D-Ranged said, interrupting the scene, " well more fun for me then you, but that's not the point. Your acting better be good."  
  
Scitzy's eyes widened at what she new was coming.  
  
_____________________________  
  
' Dinga Dinga Dah Dinga Dah Dinga Dinga Dinga Dinga Dah' went Eric's odd doorbell. He opened the door with his powers after the person had pushed the doorbell thirty or so times for fun and to be annoying.  
  
Outside the door were two girl with three boxes of pizza. Since now one was at the door the girls just walked in.  
  
" Helloooo?" Scitzy in disguise said to air.  
  
"Well now who is this chere dat Remy be seein?" asked the guy with a cajun accent.  
  
"I'm here to deliver some pizza for a Mr." checks paper" Maximoff."  
  
"Oh then hold on chere." he said walking away to, what we think was to go get Mr. Maximoff.  
  
Wind went by and suddenly a guy with silverish hair was standing in front of her.  
  
"Hi," she said " Are you, Pietro?" Scitzy in disguise asked in the most innocent voice she could.  
  
"Yeah-how-much?" he asked quickly.  
  
The girl whispered in his ear " $27.39 and give your dad this." as she handed him an envelope.  
  
He nodded and handed her $30 and told her to keep the change.   
  
The girls than became excited and started shouting in glee.  
  
"Oh My God! This is gonna work! We're gonna kidnap the mu-." Scitzy in disguise covered D-Ranged in disguise's mouth. She turned to Pietro and gave him a toothy smile.  
  
"Er, um, call again." Scitzy in disguise said.  
  
Pietro turned around and was about to go give Remy and John their pizza but he wanted to know the girl who had first spoken's name. As he turned around she was gone.  
  
_____________________  
  
" Now we just have to wait." said D-ranged happily.  
  
"Yes I ovah hear their conversation and boiy are they comin soon." Scitzy replied with a huge grin.  
  
"Boy is spelled b-o-y not b-o-i-y and it's over not ovah." corrected the book in her hand.  
  
"Eh well you know what they say: 'Smart people make alot of typos'." she announced.  
  
"Hey did that book just talk?" asked D-Ranged looking over at her.  
  
O.O  
  
"Its the uhm..." flips to cover " Dictionary, that's why." she remarks but then everything sinks in and she drops the book.  
  
It lands on her toe. Scitzy then fell over and brought D-Ranged with her.  
  
" ACK!" they both screamed falling over onto the floor.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Remind me not to pick up another dictionary again."  
  
AN: Reviews are Ransomed! You give us a review and we'll give you the next chapter! So we suggest you press that lil purple button and review. 


	2. OHH lots is gonna happen

Disclaimer: we know you know we know you know we dont own nuthin and Empath belongs to Alygny. we just added a little bit onto her.  
  
AN: And yes we're back! Thanx to RogueDragon5, Tenshi7, Pietro's Love and aragornlover for reviewing. Yes we know its how to say... Interesting but thats whta you get when you involve me in a story on sugar.  
  
Now onto the story!  
  
chapter two  
  
" ACK!" the both screamed falling over onto the floor.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Remind me not to pick up another dictionary again."  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Logan and the professor were now flying to the return address on the envelope. Since the jet was broken and needed repairs they took a plane.  
  
Xavier sat in his seat wiggling around...his upper body anyway...excited about finally getting an alliance between other mutants.   
  
Logan was restless and decided to pass the time by kicking the seat in front of him. The business man turned around and glared at him, Logan pretended that nothing was amiss and started to whistle. When the older man looked away again, Logan than began to make airplane and crash noises with his mouth, pretending that his straw was a jet.  
  
The man grew tired of the noise and asked Xavier to calm his son down. At that Logan began to hollar and the man jumped over his chair and began to choke the Logan. The snikt of his claws made the passenger back away and after that the ride went smoothly as Xavier continued to fidget in his chair while talking randomly about mutant acceptance and Logan threw his peas at the back of the guys head.  
  
They were surprised when they reached their destintation and found Magneto waiting at the terminal.  
  
"What are you doing here Eric?" Magneto smiled evilly.  
  
"I should ask the same question Charles." They stared at each other, and the theme music from the old western movies came into the scene, a tumbleweed rolled by. A women in a hot pink corsetted dress came into the picture with a black feather in her hair laying on an organ while a bar suddenly appeared. Magneto touched his sides about whip out his gun,  
  
"Cut the crap!" Logan said. And the music and scene zipped away.  
  
"I recieved a letter about a possible alliance between me and tXHHABK." Magneto said.  
  
"So did i." Once again Magneto and Xavier began to stare each other down, luckily Logan was saved from another starefest when a limo pulled over. It beeped the theme of X Men. "That must be ours." Xavier announced.  
  
All three entered the limo on their way to the meeting.  
  
The driver look ed back at the three. Smiling to herself she sent a message to D-Ranged mentally (telepathy)   
  
' They're in the car boss. We should be at tXHHABK in about five mintues'  
  
'Excellent! Everything is underway. Bring them through the back. We'll be waiting.' D-Ranged turns to Scitzy.  
  
"They're coming, they're coming!"  
  
They start laughing gleefully and stare out the window waiting for the limo to show up. How happy they were to have inherited their money from Scitzy's Great-Great aunt Rhoda.  
  
Soon the limo pulls up and the three get out.   
  
"Yes and now they're going to the back. Come on let's go greet our guests!" Scitzy said as she got up and walked to the room that Empath would lead the three into.  
  
One of them wore a navy blue business suit with a red scarf and red pumps, a big bow was on her head and she had a sixties ponytail while another wore an olive green suit with low grey pumps, a matching scarf and her hair tied at a nape to her neck. Logan snickered when he saw her large black medicaid glasses held together by lots of pieces of clear tape. When she spoke her thick accent made him laugh aloud, that recieved a glare from Xavier who didn't want to offend his possible new lackeys, um, he meant allies.  
  
"Allo! Mya name isa D-ranged-," she was poked in the ribs by Scitzy. "ahem,   
  
D-ranganelia Boulevarda Harta and thisa isa, uma, um." Scitzy immediately intervened.   
  
"Scitania, just Scitania. And we werea vondering if, " Logan laughed even harder at her accent. " you would like... " She didn't finish as she turned her head and the lights went out.   
  
" Noa one move." Said D-Ranged as she looked over to wear Scitzy would be. She then took out a pair of night vision goggles and Scitzy did the same.Then Scitzy, Empath D-Ranged put on a gas mask and the room soon filled with a special knock out gas combined with a mutant nuetralizer.  
  
The three mutants fell to the ground asleep. Scitzy smiled as she pulled out a container with gooey green liquid.  
  
"They'll never get the antidote!" They all three threw their heads back and laughed. Finally after about ten minutes they got bored of evil laughter and dragged the now sleeping mutants to a caged cell.  
  
***  
  
Magneto was the first to wake up and became nervous when he couldn't open the metal bars. he woke up Logan with a severe shake.  
  
"What!" Logan shouted. Magneto grabbed his heart.  
  
"Don't yell!" He yelled. "I can't seem to use my powers."  
  
"Leave it to me bub! I'll show ya how it's done."  
  
"But Logan you can't use your powers."  
  
"The claws aren't a mutant ability metalhead, now shut up and let a man do his-." His high pitched scream woke Xavier who had been dreaming about mating bunnies.  
  
"What's wrong Logan?" He rolled over to Logan. Logan whimpered and showed him the open wounds were the claws came out, they hadn't healed. "Oh my God Logan! Our mutant powers have been, have been-."  
  
"Nuetralized." The voice came from Scitzy who was smiling through the caged bar. On either side of her was D-Ranged and Empath. "Here are a couple of band aids." She threw a box at Logan who started to cry when the pointy part hit in the eye.  
  
"That hurt!"   
  
"Too bad. oh Professor we have a surprise for you." Scitzy said. D-Ranged began to giggle madly.  
  
"Hey Xavier, do you know that your mutant ability is why your in that wheel chair?" D-Ranged's voice was high pitched with concealed laughter. Xaviers eyes glistened with tears and he smiled at the words.  
  
"I knew it!" He shouted. "I knew that it was this stupid mutation." Skitzy and Empath snickered. Xavier lifted his body up with his hands and stood on his feet, he smiled proudly at Magneto and Logan. Three seconds later he was sprawled on the floor.   
  
The three Kidnappers started to laugh. What a glorious day for the tXHHABK!  
  
________________________________  
  
The three continued to laugh loudly.   
  
'I can't believe he fell for it.' the three of them thought.   
  
Soon they stopped and Eric and Logan were looking at them.   
  
"What? Like you never saw three psychos laughing?" asked Scitzy   
  
"We haven't." said Logan.   
  
"Nope well not til just now." answered Eric.   
  
"Ah well there you go. New experiance everyday. " said the dictionary in the back of the room.   
  
" That thing is really starting to annoy me." said D-Ranged and Scitzy through clenched teeth.  
  
Soon they were off to the instute.   
  
________-   
  
" Like where's the professor?" asked Kitty as she walked by Ororo's room, " He's not in his like, room."   
  
" I'm not sure Kitty. Try asking Mr. Mcoy." replied Ororo a little confused why the professor wasn't in his office, she looked back down to her book, Kitty saw that it was Pride and Prejudice.  
  
Kitty left to go find Hank. Ororo checked to make sure she was gone and chucked the fake book cover to the other side of the room and continued to read her trashy romance novel.  
  
Soon a voice that was disguised to sound like the professors was heard in her room.   
  
'Ororo would you please come to my office I need you for something.' said the deep voice.  
  
' Are you alright Charles? You sound like you've got a cold?" she questioned.  
  
' We- I mean I am fine, and yes I do have a cold. Just please come to my office now?!" the voice said getting a little, er okay alot impatient.  
  
Ororo got up from her chair and hid her book under her mattress, no sense in letting the children see it. When she dissapeared Kurt teleported in and grabbed it. He loved that author.  
  
***  
  
Ororo opened the door to Xavier's office and entered it, she was followed by McCoy. When they reached the chair that hid the professor from their view the door closed and locked and the chair swiveled around. It was Scitzy.  
  
"Where is the Professor?" Ororo asked.   
  
"Oh you'll see him soon enough Bond." Scitzy smiled.  
  
"Bond?" Ororo questioned. A stageboy walked over to the set and whispered something in Scitzy's ear.  
  
"Damn, wrong line. I meant Ororo." Ororo smiled and than once again looked frightened. Hank puffed out his chest.  
  
"We want the Professor." He said in a manly voice. Scitzy smiled.  
  
"Sure you do you overgrown Cookie Monster!" The quiver from his lips should have forwarned them but they were surprised at the loud wailing that was coming from his mouth.  
  
"I told you that would hurt his feelings!" D-Ranged said.  
  
"Like you care." Scitzy shot back.  
  
"Good point." she said thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay, let's put these stupid masks on again and let out the gas."  
  
"eewww." Empath spewed,  
  
"Shut up." Scitzy yelled. D-Ranged shrugged and put on her mask. The gas was let out and they managed to drag their sleeping bodies to the helecopter that was...hidden...in the back of the institute.  
  
" Why didn't we do this closer to the jet? He's heavy!" claimed Scitzy as she drug Hank to the helecopter.   
  
" Oh shut up. " yelled Empath back at her from before.   
  
Sctizy just stuck her tongue out. "Nea"   
  
____   
  
" Okay now that we've got all the leadery people out who should we get next?" asked Empath.  
  
"Oh," said Scitzy, "we shall move on to the other mutants."  
  
"dun dun dunnnnnnnnn." D-Ranged said. She shrugged and continued to pull a heavy Ororo into the jet.  
  
***  
  
At the headquarters Ororo and Hank woke up in a room with Xavier, Logan and Magneto. Twenty minutes later a drunk Mystique was dragged in.  
  
"We didn't even have to drug her," Scitzy snickered.  
  
"Stop laughin at me!" Mystique slurred. Magneto grimaced.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked. Mystique turned to him angry and stumbling. She shook a blue finger at him.  
  
"You...youu! You were 'posed to meet me for lunch today at the bar and you never showed up! I hate you! Die." Mystique tried to punch him but managed to end up sprawled on top of Logan, she looked at him and smiled. "Hiya big boy. Want some of this blue-." Mystique fainted midword.  
  
The tXHHABK team just stood by laughing, they left the room to go to their planning area and decide on how to kidnap the rest of the X-Men. They would torture the new kidnappees that evening.  
  
"Now we should start on hmm. PIETRO!" Scitzy smiled to her self.   
  
" You only want to start with him because you're in love with him. " said the evil dictionary.   
  
" One more word out of you, you stupid book and it'll be the last!" she yelled in anger  
  
" Now how to get him........ since he's Mr. Speedy, how about something with his shoes?" Scitzy smiled.  
  
"OH! We can make some shoes out of bricks and put them on his feet." D-Ranged looked around smiling and when she didn't recieve any support she just quieted down and slumped off in a corner.  
  
Scitzy sighed and thought of a special type of shoe to put on Pietro. She smiled at his name and a big bubble came out of her head. In the bubble you saw her in a long white dress and long curly hair flowing in the breeze, she was running with Pietro and they were holding hands.  
  
She blinked and the bubble popped away. D-Ranged and Empath were eating buttered popcorn as they watched the scene.  
  
" Hey I know what about a brick shoe?!, that should work. I'm so smart." She said smiling once again.   
  
" That's what I just said." complained D-Ranged   
  
" Who cares who's idea it was. It'll work but we just gotta find the right shoe."   
  
" Either of you know what size shoe he wears?" asked D-Ranged getting over the idea steeler.   
  
" 8 on his left foot and just a little shy of a nine on his right." replied Scitzy almost immediatly.   
  
" How'd you know that?" Empath curiously questioned.   
  
" I have my ways."   
  
" Stalker. " Said the dictionary queitly.   
  
" That's it , you're going into the attic! " she screamed as she had a servant take it up to the attic.   
  
" Now that that's out of the way for now, onto steeling his shoes. " she smirked.  
  
AN: Reviews are Ransomed! You give us a review and we'll give you the next chapter! So we suggest you press that lil purple button and review.  
  
please? oh and if you use the little box thing at where it says review click on it and go to the last one, add author to alert list and youll get an email saying when i update. Its alot easier then jus checking everyonce in a while. 


	3. Shoeses

The knock on the door of the brotherhood house was so rare that all four boys came rushing to the door.  
  
Three girls were at the doorway wearing trenchcoats.  
  
"What-are-you-ladies-wearing-underneath-that?" Pietro asked. Scitzy got so excited she started to scream. Empath and D-Ranged watched on in wonder. Scitzy fainted right into Pietro's arms.  
  
"Um, we're a present for a Pietro Maximoff." Pietro grinned and pushed the guys out of his way.  
  
"This is how to live." He lifted Scitzy and the girls followed him to his room. "Don't come up if you hear anything." He shouted jauntily before shutting his door.  
  
"Lucky crack." Toad mumbled.  
  
****  
  
As soon as they got up to the room Pietro set Scitzy onto his bed. The other two girls looked at him and handed him a box. He opened it and to his surprise a pair of (you guessed it) shoes were in there.  
  
"They're new, supposed to help you run faster. We made them ourselves." said Empath dryly.  
  
Pietro put them on.   
  
"How'd you know my size?" he asked.   
  
Both girls pointed to the one who had fainted but now was at Pietro's side hugging his arm. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. With Scitzy still hugging his arm he tried to run but his feet wouldn't move.  
  
"Hey-what-gives-I-can't-move-my-feet?!"  
  
He tried to get the shoes off but they wouldn't come off. Scitzy grinned up at him.  
  
"That's cause they're meant to make sure you don't run sweetie."  
  
"But-they-told-me-i'd run faaaaaaaaasteeeeeer!" His voice began to slow down, well for him anyway, he sounds normal to everyone else, bla bla bla. Scitzy turned swiftly to the two girls, they gulped, bricks landing on the floor underneath them.  
  
"You lied to Pietro?" Scitzy said angrily. Empath pointed to D-Ranged who gave her a dirty look.  
  
"It wasn't me Scitzy, it was Empath!." Scitzy couldn't seem to hear her, she slowly inched towards the gulping girl. D-Ranged thought fast. "Pietrohasnicehair!" That did the trick. Scitzy ran over to him and ran her fingers through it.  
  
"He does, doesn't he?" She smelled his hair and sighed about to faint again.  
  
"Okay time to go!" D-Ranged said. They grabbed Pietro by the arms and marched with him over to the extended walkway of the jet, conveniently it had been built there the day before.  
  
Scitzy sat right beside him on the jet and held his hand happily. Pietro's fidgeting didn't stop until they got to the building. D-Ranged pulled out a needle and stuck it in his arm, inserting the liquid version of their nuetralizing gas.  
  
"So I guess we'll stick him in the cell." Empath and D-Ranged attempted to pull him away from Scitzy.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The malicious glint in her eye caused the other girls to back away. Fire came out of the background and the room became red. "He shall stay with me!" The other two girls nodded at Scitzy's command and began to back away gingerly.   
  
They waited in the jet for Scitzy to lock the silver haired boy in her room.  
  
Scitzy locked Pietro in her room reluctantly. Her room, having no windows was dark so he couldn't move without falling or tripping over some thing. He decided to light a match and look around. As he looked around towards a wall he saw a shrine of himself.   
  
Tons of pictures of him. He sat down on her bed after putting the match out and turning on a light. Putting his hand under the pillow he felt something, a picture of himself…in only a towel.   
  
************  
  
Scitzy and D-Ranged separated in Bayville while Empath waited behind in the Jet. She amused herself with cleaning her fingernails.  
  
We first find ourselves with D-Ranged who had managed to once again sneak into the institute unseen. Jamie was in his room watching a movie. She entered through the open window and was about to catch him when she realized it was the first pokemon movie, she sat down and watched the ending. In her head screaming 'go Pikachu go!'   
  
Finally the movie was over and she covered Jamie's mouth while sticking the needle in his arm. That was easy, she thought. She heard a noise and dragged him underneath his bed. She gleefully found a few pokemon toys under the bed and stuffed them in her pocket. When the door shut and the others exited the room she left.  
  
She almost had gotten out of the institute when from the distance she heard HIS voice. She almost turned to him when she felt Jamie squirm.  
  
"Stupid kids," she mumbled and dragged him to the Jet.  
  
*************  
  
Scitzy slowly opened the doors to the skate rink. She quickly got her skates on and tried to go towards where Evan was.  
  
"Son of a bi- " she was cut of as she tripped but didn't hit the ground as she was caught by someone.   
  
She looked up at who had caught her, it was ... Duncan?  
  
" Uhm thanks, I think." she said through gritted teeth.  
  
" No problem babe. What about you and me go get some food?" he asked hitting on her.  
  
"Eeeeeeeew!" Keeping her balance she went over to Evan.   
  
" Hi uhm I have a erm... " thinking thinking thinking "letter her from a .... 'Secret admirer' to an Evan." she thought it all out quickly. "And a package on my truck."  
  
Fox whistles were heard and Evan got up to talk to the girl. She made a motion for him to follow her and he did all the way out to her truck.  
  
"The package is inside. Go take a look." she said very dryly.  
  
"ok." he went in and she slammed the back shut and locked it.  
  
Empath, who was inside the truck, stuck the needle into his arm. He fell unconscious and Scitzy, who doesn't have a drivers license drove back to the jet.  
  
*************  
  
BANGS! and CRASHES! were heard as well as a lot of honking and cursing as Scitzy 'parked' the car into a tree. Most of the cursing was done by Scitzy.   
  
"Stupid people, always driving in my lane. hmph! " she muttered  
  
"Which lane were they driving in Scitzy?" asked D-Ranged with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"The left!" she said   
  
D-ranged frowned and remarked "That's the lane you were not supposed to be in."   
  
" Aw who cares? Not like anyone got hurt, I don't think."  
  
Out of nowhere a guy with a broken leg comes out and says" Does this look like not getting hurt to you?!"  
  
" I've seen and done worse."  
  
" Lets just get them into the jet." interupted D-Ranged.  
  
D-Ranged shook her head at the messed up truck and she and Scitzy entered the jet, with Empath. A little into the flight Evan and Jamie woke up. Evan started to cry loudly and the girls grimaced. This was expected though so they chose to ignore it, what they didn't expect was Jamie's reaction.  
  
While Evan (scrunched up in a fetal position) lay in the corner of the jet, Jamie unbuckled his belt and ran over to Scitzy and D-Ranged.   
  
"Oh man, this is so cool! I've never been kidnapped before. Look what i can do!" Jamie ran to a wall and banged his head on it multiple times. Dizzy, he separated himself and smiled. "Did you see that? Did you? Did you? I didn't multiply, ain't that great? Right? Huh?" He began to laugh and run around the plane bumping into things.  
  
"Will you cut that out!" Scitzy shouted, she was getting aggravated with the little kid. He just continued to run and bump, until Scitzy left the controls and as the plane began to lose height obscenely fast she shook Jamie until he lost air and fainted. She sighed happily and went back to the plane, lifting the plane a little before they were to crash.  
  
D-Ranged and Empath just sat pale and distraught at the near death experience. Evan was inconsolable.  
  
They threw the new Kidnappees into a holding cell and moved on with their plans on conquering the next on their list, Rogue, Kitty and (D-Ranged sighed) Kurt. They all went to their bedrooms to rest for the next day.  
  
******  
  
Scitzy sat on her bed next to Pietro. Blushing.  
  
"And what the heck is this from?" he asked at a normal pace since his powers were gone.  
  
" uhm, heh ." was all that came out of her mouth as he held up the half nude picture of himself. "Go to sleep!" and by some miracle he did.  
  
Scitzy wondered what she would do about him but decided that she would worry about that tomorrow; tonight she got to sleep right next to her cuddly silver haired Pietro. *sigh*  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW !! PLEASE? and sry my friend jus pointed out that i uploaded a previous chapter... GOMEN-Nasai! 


	4. OHHHH!

Scitzy yawned as she sat up in bed with Pietro still asleep. Locking her door, she walked out and went into D-ranged's room. She shook her but she wouldn't wake up so she went into the bathroom real quick and brought out a bucket of freezing water. Dumping all over D-Ranged, who woke up with a scream.   
  
"SCITZY!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" she shreaked.   
  
"You wouldn't wake up so I used this water instead." she said calmly looking at the now empty bucket.   
  
D-Ranged started to choke Scitzy but stopped and put her in the shower with the water on freezing.   
  
"DAMN IT! "   
  
Scitzy walked out soaking wet after D-Ranged was all dried up.  
  
"Oh hey D wanna give me a nice wet hug?"   
  
"Oh no you don't."   
  
The hug was given anyway, D-Ranged shoved Scitzy out the door to dry up and get dressed. All three girls met downstairs in the planning room after Scitzy shoved a plate of eggs and bacon through a slot conveniently built in the bottom of her bedroom door, Pietro's shouts were ignored.  
  
They wondered who would kidnap whom. Scitzy decided to get Kitty first, D-Ranged would kidnap Kurt and all three would need to get Rogue since she would prove to be the hardest.  
  
Off they went to begin their journey  
  
*****   
  
Kitty was in her room looking for her clothes.  
  
"Like what happened to all of my clothes?" She asked the air.  
  
"They're all dyed black!?" she continued to look through them all but found them all the same.  
  
The phone then rang and Kitty picked it up.   
  
"Like, hello?" the agitated girl asked.  
  
A rather deep voice replied "hey Kitty its Lance and I wanted to know if you could meet me soon outside the institute? I'll have Boom Boom pick you up. I kinda broke my leg, ya know…dude, um yeah."  
  
" Like sure Lance. "she answered.  
  
Soon a LIMO! was pulled up in front and someone who looked rather like Tabitha waited in the front. *cough cough scitzy* Kitty hopped in and they went to the BoM. Or so she thought  
  
Soon an evil laugh was heard and Kitty felt a sharp pain in her arm. Empath had stuck the needle in and Kitty soon fell asleep.  
  
"Got her Scitzy" Said Empath.  
  
"Good now back to tXHHABK! "she claimed as she got her psycho smirk on her face.   
  
Driving back she once again 'parked' the car but this time into a pole, she dragged Kitty to the jet by her hair and waited for D-Ranged to come back with Kurt, than they would set off to get Rogue.  
  
****************  
  
D-Ranged sat on the window sill and stared lovingly at the little blue figure all snuggled under his blankie. He reminded her of an emaciated teddy bear. She hugged herself excitedly and decided not to wait till he woke up.   
  
She walked over, took out a brush from her back pocket and began to comb his fur. Kurt opened one yellow eye and found himself being brushed by some girl he had never seen before. She smiled at him; Kurt opened his mouth to scream but quieted when he felt the prick in his arm.   
  
D-Ranged tossed Kurt over her shoulder and happily skipped away; contemplating all the delightful ways she would torture her new play toy.  
  
**********  
  
Scitzy jumped up as she saw D-Ranged bringing Kurt. She smiled all knowingly like; she knew D-Ranged had a thing for fuzzy things.  
  
"What's the smile for?" asked D-Ranged.  
  
"Look at your hand."   
  
She did and soon she found out exactly why Scitzy had smiled.   
  
"Ewww, he drooled on my hand."   
  
"Just put him in the back of the jet and we'll go get Rogue next."   
  
"I see you parked someone's car once again."   
  
"Hey I only know how to hot wire not drive."   
  
"Then next time let me."  
  
******************************  
  
Rogue yawned as she walked down the hallway. It was currently 9:30 pm. With her headset on she wouldn't be able to here someone or anyone walking up behind her.  
  
"Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
There is something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming / confusing  
  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending " could be heard through the headset that was obviously too loud.  
  
Scitzy stopped following her and sung the song quietly to herself, that got odd looks from Empath and D-Ranged.  
  
"What I love Linkin Park." she said in a whisper.  
  
"Oh shut up and just come on" said D-Ranged.   
  
"Controlling / I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
{Without a sense of confidence and I am convinced  
  
That it is too much pressure to take}  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
  
Distracting / reacting  
  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
  
It is haunting how I can't seem..." went the rest of the song as it ended.   
  
Soon Rogue could felt a strange prick in her arm.  
  
"What the hell? Ah...ah "she stuttered as she fell limp and landed on top of Empath.  
  
" Will one of you help me here?" Empath demanded, sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Heh "Scitzy smirked.  
  
D-Ranged helped as they both dragged her to a car that was so conveniently parked outside the gate of the institute. Scitzy moved around a wire or two and the car started as she was about to sit down.   
  
But D-Ranged said, "Not this time, my neck still hurts from the lasting parking job you did."  
  
"Humph Fine!" Scitzy replied but then shut up not wanting to wake anyone in the institute.  
  
"It's amazing they don't realize anything yet."  
  
Then they heard something pop. It was the tire in the back.   
  
"DAMMIT! Who the bloody hell was that?! Who ever you are I think you should come out now before I get mad, " yelled Scitzy.  
  
Out of no where a tall guy with auburn hair strode out, in his hand a charged card. The girls all turned to him and drooled, it was the cute guy from the BoM house. Gambit noticed and began to smile; he walked over to the ladies momentarily forgetting about an unconscious Rogue and stroked his ego as he watched the girls eye him up and down.  
  
"He is so fine." D-Ranged said. She thought she was whispering to Scitzy but Remy heard it all.  
  
"You're right 'bout dat cherie." He said. The girls all sighed at the thick accent. Empath was the first to blink out of the reverie and used her power to get him to become extremely sad. Remy was so depressed he curled up into a ball and began to rock back and forth on the ground. Scitzy quickly gave him a shot, and they pulled him in next to Rogue.  
  
D-Ranged drove them to the jet and they took their next batch of mutants home.  
  
They locked all of the mutants in a cell and threw Rogue in a room with Kitty since putting her with Remy, now that her power was subdued, wasn't a good idea.   
  
When Kurt woke up he found himself curled up next to Remy, he sat up and looked over at the Cajun and snickered when he saw him sucking his thumb. He got up and tried to teleport but found him self unable to. A giggle in the corner got his attention.   
  
He turned to find a skinny girl sitting on the floor, a cosmetic bag on her side.  
  
"Hi Kurt, glad you woke up." She smiled at him. Kurt's curiosity got the best of him; he walked over and didn't notice the cuffs until she had them on him. D-Ranged than took out her hair things and began to put rollers on his head. She excused herself to buy more bobby pins since she only made it to his neck and was out of rollers and pins.  
  
Remy woke up and screamed when he saw a blue body with pink curlers. He than realized it was Kurt.  
  
"Help me!" Kurt squealed. Remy took off the curlers and at that moment Scitzy walked in.  
  
"Oooh! I love your perm!" She left them plates of food and walked away.  
  
*************************  
  
"Now who do you think we should get next?" asked D-Ranged impatiently.  
  
"How about Ms. I'm-so-perfect-and-I'm-so-smart-to-have-dyed-my-hair-red?" suggested Scitzy while doing her best impression of Jean.  
  
"Sure but I'm sleepy. We can do it in the morning. "   
  
" I'm gonna go watch the news and see if they noticed anything yet." replied Scitzy as she got a box of Scooby Snacks out from the fridge.  
  
" How can you eat those things?" piped Empath.  
  
"They're 100% veggie man and they're tasty." she said sticking her tongue out.  
  
______________  
  
Scitzy was in her room with the tv on the news channel, lying on her stomach.  
  
"mmm lower." she said as Pietro gave her a back massage. "Not that low!"  
  
"And three cars have been found missing. One ran into a tree and the other into a pole. In other news; a chicken gave birth to a three headed monkey."  
  
Scitzy turned off the TV.  
  
"Love if you try that one more time, you'll get more then you bargained for." She warned.  
  
"Try me," he whispered into her ear sexily.  
  
She tackled him, and kissed him passionately.  
  
______________  
  
Scitzy walked into the kitchen looking more messed up then usual.  
  
"I see someone was happy last night." remarked D-Ranged.  
  
"Oh shut it," Scitzy chimed as she made something to eat.  
  
"Don't you dare make that junk again, like the day before yesterday. "inserted Empath.  
  
"Eggplant burgers are good. Neyah, " Scitzy stuck her tongue out at them again.  
  
They ate and soon got ready to find Jean's shampoo.  
  
"Hey D ,what do you think Jeannie Poo's natural hair color is?" Scitzy asked.  
  
A grin spread across her face.  
  
"You're Bad!" Scitzy said.  
  
===================  
  
Jean walked down the hallway back to her room to take a shower. As soon as she was dressed, she was just about to look into the mirror but felt a sharp pain in her arm and fell unconscious.  
  
"You know she looks better as a redhead," said Empath as she removed the needle from Jean's arm. She dragged her away and Scitzy and D-Ranged began searching for Scott. He would be the funnest of them all.  
  
AN: PLEASE REVIEW !! PLEASE? Like? No like? oh and i dun own linkin park's song Crawling!  
  
NO FLAMES PLEASE! flames light torches and though we love fire , were not in the mood to get burnt today, ...... yet. 


End file.
